ergoproxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn
Quinn is a member of the Commune, a group of humans who live outside the dome of Romdeau and survive on their scraps. She is shown to be strong-willed and determined. She is highly critical of Hoody and the commune, She is one of the only females in the Commune. She dives to find the best of the discarded scraps and uses those scraps to repair the ship, "the Rabbit". Her goal in fixing the Rabbit is to escape the Commune. She seems to be in her late twenties or thirties and is the mother of Timothy. Biography Nothing is known of her life before the commune. We can assume that at one point in her life she had military training by the way she fired at the drone and the way she endures her wounds. She might have been thrown out of the dome or she might have left on her own will. It is also unknown if she adopted Timothy or is his actual mother. If Timothy is her child, then this means that the Bureau allowed her to have a child, one of the few children in Romdeau, an action that is only awarded to the most elite of citizens. If Timothy is her actual son then this means that she is the only fertile character in the area of Romdeau. Personality Quinn is seen as a strong-willed character in the series. Her personality often makes a sharp contrast with the rest of the people in the Commune as she is strong, perceptive, and exceedingly smart. She is also shown to be very caring and sympathetic faced with the death of Timothy. Unlike the rest of the commune, Quinn is easily able to see through Hoody's fabrications while the other denizens of the commune accept his proclamations as fact. Quinn's perception of the world is far more realistic. She believes in the tragic state of the world and of humanity. Arguably the smartest character in the Commune, she is highly critical of Hoody and the lies that he feeds to the people. She tells Vincent that she is afraid of the consequences of Hoody's lies. She foreshadows that as "lies beget lie", at some point there is no turning back. As much as she is a realist, she is also able to dream. When Vincent first meets her, she tells him about collecting scraps for "the Rabbit" that will take her far away from the commune. Curiously, one of Timothy's drawings is that of a 'magic' rabbit that is able to soar in the sky. No one knows where it is, but when they find it, they will be able to fly "anywhere". Because of her marked distinction with the other members of the commune she is often treated with disdain. She has strong beliefs about freedom and the price that it has to be paid for it. She can be see questioning Hoody's machinations with philosophical questions and ideas. She believes that Hoody exaggerated the danger of the outside world in order to make people afraid, so that he would not lose his companions. She has an attachment for Pino as she is Timothy's close friend. We can see that her [[Raison d'être|"Raison d'etre"]] is to protect Timothy and the determination for fixing "the Rabbit" is that she wants to be able to provide a better life for Timothy. This is further demonstrated by the fact that after Timothy's death she tries one last desperate attempt to get out of the commune. After the death of Timothy After Timothy's death in episode 05, Quinn takes control of the people in the commune. Quotes "I'm Quinn, as you can see, I pick up stuff that fall in the sea." "I'm not like the rest of the cowards who are going to say here forever" "I don't plan on being a parasite and living of the scraps of the dome like this for the rest of my life. You better believe it." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:The Commune